


Nightmares [Horace Somnusson x Reader]

by rin6



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: F/M, Horace Somnusson/You
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3868936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rin6/pseuds/rin6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader finds Horace after a nightmare. Confessions and cuddles ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares [Horace Somnusson x Reader]

You were aroused from sleep almost as soon as you entered it. You opened your eyes blearily and looked around the dim room. At first, you weren't entirely sure what had woken you. Suddenly there was a groan. 

You were silent, waiting. After a   
minute, you heard it again; it was faint, maybe from a room over, and it was desperate. 

You waited for a moment, only to hear it twice more, more rapid than before. 

You threw off your blankets and padded to the door, opening it slowly so as to not wake anyone up. You stood in the hallway for a minute, waiting. After sounds came from farther down the hallway, you started forward. Soon you were standing in front of the door that lead to the groans. You paused. 

It was Horace's room. 

You hesitated. Horace was known for his feverish dreams, and you weren't sure if you should wake him. On the other hand, he had before hurt himself in a more vivid dream.

Making up your mind, you bit your lip and turned the door handle. 

It took a moment for your eyes to adjust, but soon you could see Horace thrashing and twisting in his large bed. 

You made your way to him, and soon you were standing at one side of his plush mattress. His usually slick and pristine hair was tousled and framed his face. 

He twisted in his sleep, and a whimper escaped his lips. He turned toward you and muttered something. 

He kept on muttering for a while, but you didn't really catch any of it. Just as you're about to wake him up, he whimpers your name. '..(Y/N)..'

You finally grasp his shoulders and shake him. 'Horace.' 

Nothing happens, and the dream seemed to be getting worse. 

After sever more attempts at shaking him awake, you finally brace your knees on the bed, grab his shoulders and say louder, 'Horace!'

He shoots up, his eyes flying open. He gasps, looking around like a caged animal. 

'Horace,' you shift on the bed and rub his shoulder. 'You were having a nightmare, everything's fine.' Of course, with Horace, there was a good chance that his dream was prophetic and everyone should be scared. 

Horace was breathing heavily. 'It's not foretelling anything, so don't worry,' he raised his hands to his face and covered his eyes. 

You both sat there in silence for a minute. Finally, you said, 'Wanna talk about it?' At first, Horace was quiet. Finally, he drew his hands away from his eyes and said, 'It was scattered, but I dreamt about the fireworks.' You both knew by fireworks, he meant the bombs that came every night in the loop. 'They were there again, but when they hit there wasn't anything stoping them. And..' He took a shaky breath. 'And you were underneath one. I was running, but I wasn't moving, and you were just... crushed.' He covered his face again, and something fell on the blanket. You realized he was crying. 

'Are you alright?' You almost couldn't believe he was this shaken up. Horace shook his head. You hugged him, and you both sat there for a while, not saying anything. Several minutes had gone by when you stood and said, 'Well, I think I'll be going back to my room-" Horace grabbed your hand. 

'Please...' You turned to face him, a questioning look on your face. 

Horace took a deep breath, looking up at you. "I... The dream was just so vivid...' He paused. 'You mean quite a lot to me, and seeing you die... It was one of the most terrifying things I've ever seen.' 

He looked at you, his blue eyes wide and scared. Without second thought, you sat on the bed and hugged him. He gladly returned the gesture, as if thankful you were real. 

'I'll stay,' you said, and that was all he needed. 

You sat there in silence until Horace started to drift off again. You shifted, getting him to lay down. He seemed scared for a moment that you would leave, but you rubbed his arm and laid down next to him. Soon you had fallen asleep, entangled with Horace, and you didn't get the chance to hear Horace whisper, 'I love you.'

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children oneshot I've done.


End file.
